


I'll Be Peter Pan and You Just Be Pretty

by Liana_DS



Series: The Great Shipwreck of Life [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Miss A
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku berharap dapat mendekat padamu sedikit lagi, berbagi kehangatan cahaya bintang.” (EXO – The Star)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Peter Pan and You Just Be Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Lirik lagu 'Lu Han - Medals' dan 'IAMX - The Great Shipwreck of Life' adalah milik penulis masing-masing. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Meski tertutup rapat, suhu kamar Fei tetap turun lumayan banyak, tetapi itu tak mengusik Fei sama sekali. Iya, semula dingin memang menyergap wanita itu, terlebih ia sedang berbaring telentang dan seluruh tubuhnya tak terlindung. Fei memejam, sabar menanti; ia tahu akan ada kehangatan lain yang melingkupinya... dan benar saja.

Seseorang mengunci pergelangan tangan Fei di atas kepala.

“Xing?”

“Hm?”

Ah, tentu saja. Masih menutup mata, Fei tersenyum lega mendengar suara suaminya. Tak perlu lagi ada konfirmasi; siapa lagi yang akan menindih tubuhnya dengan begini berhati-hati kalau bukan Yixing?

“Tidak ada apa-apa. Teruskanlah.”

Merasa tubuhnya tidak layak lagi mendapatkan sentuhan mendebarkan Yixing, Fei agak terkejut ketika menyadari bibir yang melumat bibirnya begitu lembab, penuh keinginan. _Well_ , mestinya dirinya sudah tak semenarik itu... tetapi jika Fei tidak menarik, mengapa Yixing menggigit-gigit gemas bibir bawahnya yang tak kunjung membuka, tergesa ingin masuk? Geli, Fei perlahan memberi jalan, tidak serta-merta seperti sedang kelaparan, namun anggun dan menggoda seakan sudah dikoreografikan. Yixing memperhatikan betul temponya kali ini: kapan mencicip segala sudut mulut, kapan menautkan lidah, bahkan kapan harus menahan napas agar ciumannya kian merangsang ia pastikan tertib urutan. Ketertataan ini memancing desah dan erangan nikmat wanitanya, meningkatkan laju degup jantung Yixing, sayangnya bibir itu saja tak cukup memuaskan. Si pria kemudian turun ke dagu, terus ke leher, menghidu wangi Fei, dan menyesap-nyesap kecil. Fei menelan ludah kasar, menggigit bibir dalamnya agar engahan keras tidak lolos begitu saja. Usaha ini gagal total tatkala lidah Yixing menyapu salah satu kuncup terpeka pada dadanya... dan melawan kaidah Januari bersalju, keringat mulai membasahi kulit mulusnya. Semua titik pada tubuhnya menjerit nyeri, haus akan stimulasi serupa.

Yixing terkekeh parau sebelum berbisik rendah pada belahan jiwanya.

“Kau jelas _sangat_ menyukai itu. Sanggup untuk yang berikutnya?”

Fei mengangkat salah satu sudut mulutnya sebagai jawaban.

“Tunjukkan aku lebih.”

Terlepas dari kepribadiannya yang tenang, Yixing sesungguhnya menggilai tantangan, apalagi jika penantangnya adalah perempuan jelita pemilik tubuh indah yang menegang di bawah kulitnya, yang membutuhkan sentuhan ajaibnya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan, yang perlu sejenak dilarikan dari kenyataan. Tibalah Yixing pada fase yang lebih liar, manuver-manuvernya lincah bertenaga. Fei yang tangannya dicengkeram tak mampu membalas itu selain dengan menggelinjang menuntut dan memanggil nama Yixing di sela desis-desis ekstatik. Ketika mereka menyatu, setiap inci persendian meleleh tanpa ampun. Keduanya menggigil: Fei merasakan denyut-denyut beritme selagi Yixing menyusuri dindingnya, sementara Yixing dibuat gila oleh Fei yang kian basah dan rapat, mengarahkan geraknya agar tak tersesat. Tumit Fei dan lutut Yixing terbenam dalam kusut sprei—sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi...

Akhirnya, kabut yang menutup penglihatan dan kesadaran turun lambat saat bibir mereka masih saling mengunci. Enggan melepaskan satu sama lain, Yixing dan Fei menarik napas bersama dalam kuncian itu, menambah intensitas kontraksi yang menyertai puncak gelombang. Sari pati yang ditunggu-tunggu pun terpancar keluar, mengalir patuh mengikuti bimbingan refleks Fei.

Ya Tuhan, ternyata Fei masih bisa merasakan kenikmatan ini.

Peluh membanjiri Fei dan Yixing, begitu juga kedamaian dan, secara keseluruhan, rasa bahagia. Yixing memiringkan tubuh Fei dan mengabsen sensor-sensor pada punggung halus itu menggunakan bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak, membuat Fei melengkungkan tubuh ke depan. Ia amat lunglai seusai sesi tadi; berani-beraninya Yixing mencuri kesempatan itu untuk memulai lagi!

“Xing, henti... kan...”

“Sebentar... Aku benar-benar kangen kau, jadi anggaplah ini bonus. Sedikit saja...” Yixing mendaratkan kecupan terakhir di sisi pinggul Fei sebelum merangkulnya dari belakang, “Astaga, kau luar biasa.”

Fei melekatkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Yixing.

“Apa yang luar biasa dariku?”

Ada rasa bersalah terselip dalam pertanyaan Fei, maka segera Yixing menghapus itu dengan canda nakalnya.

“Mau kutunjukkan lagi? Kau tidak ada puas-puasnya, ya.”

“Hei!” –Jika bisa, Fei pasti sudah menyentil Yixing, masalahnya telunjuknya masih terlalu lemah akibat klimaks mengesankan barusan— “Serius, _nih_.”

“Terus bagaimana aku harus menjawabmu? Segala tentangmu luar biasa, bisa semalaman menyebutkannya dan tidak selesai, tetapi saat ini, aku cuma mau mendekapmu saja.”

Selama beberapa menit, kehampaan menyesaki kamar bersama heningnya perenungan si wanita. Benarkah ia masih diinginkan? Lengan kokoh Yixing yang terlingkar padanya mematahkan keraguan tentang itu. Bagaimana pun, Yixing masih mencintainya, tetapi mengapa? Baiklah, Yixing boleh jadi mengagumi Fei karena kecocokan sifat mereka, tetapi sebagai wanita, Fei nyaris tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dibanggakan. Inti keberadaannya sebagai wanita telah terambil di meja bedah, kini kosong, lalu apa yang Yixing harapkan dari kekosongan itu?

Fei meraba perut bawahnya. Ingat ia bagaimana sari pati yang murni itu menyembur dalam rahimnya, bergulung, panas seakan bersemangat mencari inti untuk dibuahi. Kendati demikian, kemungkinan besar inti yang dicari tidak akan ditemukan. Kandungan itu bisa saja tak berpenghuni selamanya.

Embusan napas Fei panjang dan resah, membangunkan Yixing sepenuhnya sebelum pria itu sempat terlelap.

“Ada apa, Fei?”

“Xing...” Fei berbalik, menatap suaminya lurus-lurus, “...maaf. Kamu tahu, _‘kan_ , kita mungkin tidak akan pernah punya anak?”

“Ya, lalu?”

Beruntung, perasaan Fei sekarang lebih ringan dari sebelum-sebelumnya ketika membahas perkara operasinya, sehingga ia cukup kuat untuk menyambung pembicaraan.

“Apa itu tidak masalah bagimu?”

“Tentu saja. Maksudku, ini zaman modern, teknologi sudah berkembang pesat, termasuk untuk mereka yang susah punya keturunan. Andai kau tidak menghendaki teknologi yang macam-macam itu menginterupsi, yah... pengangkatan satu indung telur _‘kan_ bukan berarti kau kehilangan kesuburan sepenuhnya, seperti kata Dokter Lim,” Yixing membelai pipi Fei dengan sebelah telapak, “Kita tinggal berusaha, berdoa, dan menanti.”

“Tapi...”

“Tidak, Fei. Kalau kau memintaku meninggalkanmu karena hal sesepele ini, _tidak_ ,” tegas Yixing, “Kau terlanjur menjejakkan kakimu dalam hidupku... Aku tidak bisa kembali ke masa-masa di mana tidak ada dirimu. Bukankah sejak kita menikah, kita telah memancangkan tekad untuk melalui apapun berdua?”

O, Fei hampir lupa itu. Benar. Ia memang kehilangan sebagian diri karena operasi pengambilan satu indung telurnya yang berpenyakit, tetapi bagian itu sebetulnya dapat ditambal dengan kasih sayang tak terputus-putus dari Yixing. Pria itu senantiasa memahami laranya walau tidak merasakan langsung dan rela berbagi beban ‘sebab aku suamimu’. Selain itu, pernikahan bukan cuma soal ada-tidaknya anak; seperti kata Yixing, ikatan ini merupakan komitmen untuk menembus ombak dan badai di atas satu bahtera, yang diarahkan ke satu tujuan atas kesepakatan dua hati.

Prinsip lama ini akan terkubur jika bukan Yixing yang menyinggung.

Malam makin larut dan suhu ikut merosot. Yixing menghamparkan selimut tebal ke atas tubuhnya dan Fei untuk menghalau dingin, lalu mendekap tubuh Fei lagi sebagai ‘selimut tambahan’ untuk si wanita. Fei menengadah, menelusuri garis-garis kalem wajah kekasihnya yang berkilau gembira. Mengherankan bagaimana pria muda berlesung pipit ini selalu menemukan kebahagiaan dalam hal-hal sederhana yang mereka lakukan, sampai-sampai masalah besar jadi tampak kecil saja karenanya. Kehadiran Yixing sudah termasuk keajaiban, apalagi memperoleh cinta darinya—itulah mukjizat.

“Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku tentang alasan kita menikah,” Fei mencium dagu Yixing yang sedikit kasar (lupa dicukur, barangkali), bagian terdekat wajah yang bisa dijangkaunya, “Kuharap Tuhan memberikan kita putra ketika waktunya tepat dan kita siap.”

Yixing mengamini, binar lucu dalam tatapannya menyempurnakan malam.

“Aku ini Peter Pan, selamanya muda. Waktu tidak pernah mengejarku, jadi soal anak pun aku tidak akan terburu-buru.”

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for steamy scene TT (aka stealing yixing's innocence) dua orang ini tuh kalo dicouple sesungguhnya sesuatu sekali. menurutku. hahaha


End file.
